L'anniversaire de Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Cela faisait longtemps que Katsuki n'avait pas fait de cadeau à Deku pour son anniversaire.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Seroroki, Kirimina, Shinkami et Iiyama sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Katsuki n'avait pas fait de cadeau à Deku pour son anniversaire. Pendant des années, il n'avait pas voulu lui en faire parce qu'ils n'étaient plus amis.

A cette époque, il avait cru que Deku se foutait de lui. Katsuki n'avait pas eu besoin d'ami comme ça. Il l'avait donc repoussé. Cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour empêcher le nerd de le suivre. Katsuki s'était montré plus violent avec lui.

Il avait été incapable de comprendre les vraies intentions de Deku à son égard. Il n'avait pas pu voir que le nerd l'avait toujours admiré. Katsuki avait fini par comprendre son erreur, cependant. Il avait réalisé à quel point il avait pu être bête.

Il devait donc tout faire pour se rattraper. Il avait déjà commencé à reparler au nerd. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Ils avaient quand même fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques mois.

C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Deku. Katsuki avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau. Il allait devoir faire très fort pour cette fois. Il avait déjà tout prévu.

Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin d'abruti pour lui casser les oreilles avec ça.

"Hé mec ! Tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Midoriya ?"

"Et alors ?"

"Comment ça et alors ? Tu dois lui faire un cadeau, Kacchan !"

"Ouais !" renchérit Sero. "Vous êtes amis d'enfance, après tout !"

Katsuki savait déjà tout cela. Il avait d'ailleurs bien prévu quelque chose pour Deku. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces idiots pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

"Allez voir ailleurs ! Je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire !"

Kirishima ferait mieux de retourner baver sur Ashido. Kaminari avait aussi à faire avec Shinsou. S'ils voulaient avancer de leur côté, ils feraient mieux de se bouger le cul.

Quant à Sero, il n'avait qu'à aller s'occuper de son mec. Le pauvre Todoroki allait finir par sentir abandonné. Puis comme cela, Katsuki n'aurait aucun de ces deux-là sur le dos et, il aurait enfin la paix.

Après les trois crétins, ce fut au tour d'Iida de venir le voir.

"J'espère que tu as prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Midoriya-kun ! Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir !"

Bien sûr que Deku serait content de recevoir un cadeau de sa part. Il pourrait lui offrir de la boue que le nerd se mettrait à pleurer de joie. Katsuki n'avait pas l'intention de lui offrir cela, cependant.

Il était le meilleur. Il ne faisait donc pas n'importe quoi comme cadeau. Deku allait recevoir le meilleur cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire !"

Lui aussi ferait mieux d'aller s'occuper de son mec. Il lui manquerait plus que d'avoir Aoyama sur son dos pour lui dire qu'il devrait faire un cadeau brillant à Deku.

Sero ne s'était pas bien occupé de Todoroki. Katsuki put le constater quand ce dernier vint le voir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Midoriya, Bakugou ?"

C'était pas possible ça. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour l'emmerder ou quoi ?

"Mêle-toi de ton cul, double-face !"

Après cela, ce fut Uraraka qui se sentit obligée de lui parler.

"N'oublie pas l'anniversaire de Deku-kun !"

Comme s'il risquait d'oublier avec tous ces idiots. Katsuki avait déjà son cadeau pour Deku. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un gâteau. Il savait déjà que Satou avait prévu d'en faire un.

Il en faisait à chaque fois qu'il y avait une occasion un peu spéciale. Katsuki lui faisait aussi confiance pour faire un bon gâteau. Il savait que son camarade était doué pour ça.

C'était Katsuki l'ami d'enfance de Deku, cependant. Il connaissait donc mieux les goûts du nerd que quiconque. C'était son devoir de lui faire un gâteau, lui aussi.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Deku, tout le monde s'était réuni dans la salle commune.

"Wah ! Merci beaucoup les amis !"

Le nerd n'avait pas encore déballé ses cadeaux, qu'il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Katsuki eut un sourire en coin. Ce foutu Deku ne changerait jamais.

Vint le moment pour Deku d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Katsuki attendit que le nerd ouvrit le sien. Il savait déjà que cela allait lui plaire. Il le connaissait bien et, savait ce qu'il aimait.

Deku découvrit trois petites peluches. La première était une peluche d'All Might, la seconde une de Deku et, la dernière une de Katsuki. Pour ça, il avait dû demander de l'aide à la vieille.

Il n'avait voulu que les peluches d'All Might et Deku à la base. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère avait tenu à en faire une de lui mais, il l'avait quand même mis dans le paquet avec les autres.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une peluche de lui-même. Puis, il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Deku. Le nerd aimait tout ce qui concernait les trucs sur les héros, après tout.

"Wah Kacchan !"

Katsuki eut le temps de voir le nerd se mettre à pleurer comme une fontaine avant de venir lui sauter dans les bras.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
